


Das Einmaleins der Vergeltung

by eurydike



Series: Die New Orleans-Reihe [2]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Was hast du ihm sonst noch angetan?“, fragt Bond in freundlichem Ton und drückt dem ersten Mann das Messer noch etwas tiefer in den Oberschenkel, bis es auf den Knochen stößt. „Ich habe die Verletzungen gesehen, ich merke genau, wenn du etwas auslässt.“</p>
<p>„Da war...“ Der Mann schnappt nach Luft und schreit wieder, ein hoher, panischer Ton. Bond gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.</p>
<p>„Genug davon. Beantworte die Frage.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das Einmaleins der Vergeltung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [breathe out like you want to live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569118) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



Bond bekommt den Anruf etwa zwölf Stunden zu spät.

„Wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass Q letzte Nacht kompromittiert wurde“, sagt die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung. Es ist niemand, den Bond kennt, und die Tatsache, dass er sich um ein so kleines Detail kümmert, dass er sich mitten im Gedanken davon ablenken lässt, ist in der Tat beängstigend. „007, Sie sollten her kommen, um...“

Den Rest des Satzes braucht Bond nicht zu hören, er weiß, was sie von ihm wollen. Er legt mitten im Satz auf, setzt sich auf den Bettrand und behält sein Handy lose in der Hand. Kompromittiert, ein hässliches Wort für einen sonnigen Dienstagmorgen um halb Zehn.

Das bedeutet eine Rettungsaktion, für Geheimnisse, nicht für einen Agenten. Schließlich sind Herzen und Hände nur so viel wert, was sie beinhalten und herstellen. MI6 hat keine Gewissensbisse, etwas beim Namen zu nennen, wenn es gelegen kommt. Was Bond auf den Gedanken bringt, dass, wenn er sich nicht eines Tages selbst solcher Worte bedient hätte, um dorthin zu kommen, wo er heute ist, er es immer noch fertig brächte, wütend darüber zu sein, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt hatten. Vielleicht. Stattdessen spürt er nur diese unerträgliche Schwere in seiner Brust und ein Loch anstelle seines Herzens. Kompromittiert. Bond erhebt sich und das Handy ist schwerer, als er es in Erinnerung hatte.

Beim MI6 bedeutet kompromittiert, dass jemand _vermisst, für tot gehalten_ wird, genauso wie Kollateralschaden für _Tut uns leid, dass wir zufällig Ihre Familie niedergemetzelt haben_ steht.

Es ist wirklich ein sehr sehr hässliches Wort.

________________________________________

Die Instruktionen sind glücklicherweise kurz, schon nur deshalb, weil sie kaum etwas haben, womit sie arbeiten können. Die Bänder aus den Überwachungskameras zeigen einen Mann, der wegen des Regens die Kapuze seiner Windjacke aufgesetzt hat, und einen Vauxhall, der eilig weg fährt. Die Nummernschilder verschwimmen im Regen, so dass keine Identifikation möglich ist. Obwohl es eigentlich zwecklos ist, sieht sich Bond die Bänder wieder und wieder an. Hier sieht man, wie Q mit hochgezogenen Schultern durch Wind und Regen die Straße hinab läuft. Hier werden die Türen des Wagens aufgestoßen und der mit den Armen rudernde Q hineingezogen. In weniger als einer Minute ist auf der Straße alles wieder ruhig.

„Wir haben auf allen Kameras in der Gegend nach einem Fahrzeug gesucht, das mit dem im Video übereinstimmt“, sagt jemand hinter Bond. Einer von Qs Schützlingen, nach seinem Sicherheitsstatus zu urteilen. Bond ertappt sich dabei, dass er den Mann einfach aus Prinzip hasst, und hat nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei. „Scotland Yard hat heute früh zwei Vauxhalls mit toten Fahrern gefunden, damit können wir anfangen.“

„Todesursache in diesen Fällen?“

„Schüsse in den Kopf, Sir. Es wurden keine Mordwaffen gefunden.“

_Wag es ja nicht, vor meinen Lakaien deine Stellung hervorzukehren_ , zischt der Q in Bonds Kopf in dem Moment, in dem Bond die höfliche Anrede hört. Qs Stimme ist so klar, als käme sie während einer Mission aus seinem Ohrstück, der Tonfall eines jeden Wortes so kurz wie in Wirklichkeit.

_Aber was ist, wenn ich das Recht dazu habe?_

Danach ist Q in seinem Kopf wieder still und Bond weiß, es liegt daran, dass er sich nicht sicher ist, was der wirkliche Q darauf erwidern würde. Vielleicht würde er eine trockene Anspielung auf Bonds Navy-Hintergrund machen, etwas Unverschämtes, das gerade noch als Stichelei durchgeht. Vielleicht eine barsche Erinnerung daran, wer die Dinge herstellt, die dafür sorgen, dass Bond immer ohne Loch im Kopf wieder zurückkommt, was heißt, dass alle in der Q-Abteilung Bond so nennen können, wie es ihnen passt, vielen Dank.

Tausend mögliche Antworten, die auf verschiedenste Weise hätten gegeben werden können. Und Bond ertappt sich dabei, dass er sich zu erinnern versucht, wie Q manchmal beim Reden mit den Händen gestikuliert, oder dass jedes Grinsen, jede nach oben gezogene Augenbraue schon eine wortlose Antwort an sich darstellen. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Eine Erinnerung.

In diesem Moment weiß Bond, dass Q nichts von alldem ist, denn der Q, den er kennt, ist ein warmer Körper mit schönen, geschickten Fingern, ein unlösbares Rätsel mit intelligenten Augen. Q ist eine scharfe Zunge und ein mildes Lächeln, das sich anfühlt wie die Sonne unter der Erde.

„007, sind wir uns über die Rettung einig?“, fragt jemand und Bond sagt aus Gewohnheit Ja, selbst wenn er hinzuzufügen vergisst _aber es ist mir verdammt nochmal egal, was Sie von mir wollen._

Bond wird mit dem lebenden Q zurückkommen und die Leute, die ihn sich geschnappt haben, werden tot sein, sonst würde Bond sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machen, zurückzukommen.

________________________________________

Die ANSSI drüben in Frankreich tritt erst nach drei Tagen mit dem MI6 in Kontakt, denn so lange dauert es, bis man sich über den Preis der entsprechenden Information einig ist. Das Abwägen internationaler Gefälligkeiten im Austausch für Haut und Knochen ist ein langer Prozess und Bond ist das Warten so satt.

„Wir haben etwas gefunden, das für Sie von Interesse sein könnte“, sagt der Vertreter der ANSSI, ein großer, stämmiger Mann mit den Augen eines Jagdhundes, und Bond merkt, wie seine Schultern sich versteifen, der Stuhl mit der geraden Lehne in Ms Büro ist auf einmal wesentlich unbequemer als noch vor zehn Sekunden. Wenn das Wissen, dass M der ANSSI für diese Information das Blaue vom Himmel versprochen hat, dafür sorgen sollte, dass Bond sich besser fühlt, funktioniert es ganz und gar nicht. Drei Tage, in denen man im Dunkeln getappt ist, während Ministerien bezüglich eines abgemessenen Preises herumgedruckst haben. Drei verdammte Tage.

„Sagen Sie schon, Destin“, seufzt M, als könnte er Bonds Wut über den Tisch hinweg spüren.

Destin räuspert sich und fängt an.

________________________________________

Vor zwei Tagen. Ein Privatflug von Chambery unterwegs in die Staaten. Fettige Hände und eine lose Zunge, Worte, die nur darum vernommen wurden, weil MI6 dafür bezahlt hatte, dass man den Leuten zuhört.

Eine ganze Anzahl von vergrößerten Bildern aus Überwachungskameras am Flughafen. Bond hat sie sich schon so oft angeschaut, dass er sie in seiner Erinnerung abspielen kann wie einen schlecht geschnittenen Film. 

(Der Wagen hält auf der Rollbahn an, zwei Männer steigen aus und ziehen einen dritten Mann zwischen sich die Treppe zum wartenden Flugzeug hoch. Es macht nicht den Anschein, als würde der dritte Mann sich wehren, aber er bewegt sich unnatürlich, muss einmal sogar die Tritte hochgehievt werden. 

Pause.

Wiederholung:

Der Wagen hält auf der Rollbahn an, zwei Männer steigen aus und ziehen Q zwischen sich die Treppe hoch in das wartende Flugzeug. Q wehrt sich nicht, weil er weiß, dass er nirgendwo hin flüchten kann, dass er nirgendwo hin gehen kann, also geht er ruhig mit, als befände er sich in einem Traum. Auf der vierten Stufe der Rampe verliert er den Halt und einer seiner Kidnapper schlägt ihm dafür ins Gesicht. Sie schaffen es ins Flugzeug, Q zieht mühsam die Beine nach, sie prallen an den Stufen ab.)

Eine Stunde vor dem Abflug sammelt Bond die Fotos zusammen, schmeißt sie in den Aktenvernichter und verlässt den Raum, während die Maschine immer noch rattert.

________________________________________

Mit dem eingeweihten Felix zeigt sich die CIA etwas kooperativer als die ANSSI.

„Etwas verloren?“ Felix hat sich seit Bolivien kaum verändert und dafür ist Bond, der mit Leichtigkeit auf den Beifahrersitz rutscht, dankbar.

„Eher jemanden.“

„In dem Fall erlaube ich mir zu spekulieren, dass es jemand wichtiges ist, wenn sich jemand wie Sie damit befasst.“

Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen gestattet sich Bond ein Lächeln, obwohl es ein humorloses ist.

„So könnte man es sagen.“

Felix‘ Augen sind wissend, als er einen Blick auf Bond riskiert, der ihn gelassen geradeaus ansieht. Es ist die Wahrheit, schon seit langem, auch wenn Bond das bis letzten Dienstag nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen.

„Achten Sie auf die Straße, Leiter“, sagt Bond nach kurzem sanft und Felix reiht sich ruhig in den frühen Morgenverkehr ein.

________________________________________

Zum Zeitpunkt, als die Sonne ganz aufgegangen ist, hat MI6 Bond das Profil einer anderen Person geschickt, die vermisst wird. Sanders, 47, ein Programmierer in der Q-Abteilung.

Bond hat ihn noch nie gesehen und in Anbetracht der Sicherheitsfreigabe des Mannes heißt das vermutlich, dass Sanders nicht einmal das endgültige Resultat dessen zu sehen bekommt, was er programmiert. Aber sie haben ihn sich trotzdem geschnappt. Demnach um Q zu erpressen. Bond hat schon genug Söhnen, Töchtern, Ehefrauen, Ehemännern und Freunden die Waffe an den Kopf gehalten, er weiß, wie sowas läuft.

„Scheiße“, knurrt Felix wütend, als Bond ihm Sanders‘ und Qs Akten gibt. „Kann MI6 seine eigenen Leute nicht mehr im Auge behalten?“

Bond ist zu müde, um sich zu verteidigen, und zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist er nicht einmal mehr sicher, ob er überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen hat oder etwas zu sagen haben will.

________________________________________

Es dauert Tage, bis sie eine haltbare Spur finden. Felix fordert aus anderen Staaten und von anderen Abteilungen Gefälligkeiten ein, während Bond mit wachsender Frustration auf Schatten schießt. Jeden Tag wird er erneut daran erinnert, wie schrecklich groß Amerika ist, und er verflucht allein schon den Boden, auf dem er geht, und jede Stadt, die sich als Niete herausstellt.

„Wir werden ihn finden“, sagt Felix irgendwann zu Bond. Vielleicht als Bond in Chicago ist und Felix in Atlanta und sie beide einmal mehr gegen eine Mauer laufen. Vielleicht als Bond irgendwo im Land in einem französischen Bett liegt und die vierte Nacht am Stück keinen Schlaf findet. „Darin sind wir gut, vertrauen Sie mir.“

Und Bond weiß, dass er einer der Besten ist, aber es ist eine Woche vergangen und sie haben immer noch keine Spur von Q. Wo soll das nur hinführen?

________________________________________

Die ANSSI spürt den Wagen auf den Fotos, die in Chambery gemacht worden sind, auf. Die Leiche des Fahrers taucht etwas später auf, aber mit dieser gehen sie zum Glück nachlässig um: In der linken Hosentasche des Mannes befindet sich eine zerknüllte Quittung für ein mit einer Kreditkarte bezahltes Essen.

„Es wäre gut, wenn Sie einen der beiden lebendig zurück bringen, sonst war das alles für die Katz“, erklärt M Bond per Video aus London, als Bond sich wegen neuer Informationen bei ihm meldet, eines der wenigen Male, dass er dies von sich aus tut. „Ich gebe Ihnen noch höchstens eine Woche für diese Fahndung, mehr nicht. Es gibt da eine Sache in der Slowakei, um die wir uns kümmern müssen, und dafür brauchen wir Sie hier und nicht irgendwo in Amerika. Die Q-Abteilung ist gut genug besetzt, um Sie trotzdem durchzubringen.“

Bond presst die Lippen zusammen und beendet das Gespräch, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen.

Sie haben den Durchschnitt von fünf Tagen, den MI6 sich für Rettungsaktionen gibt, schon zweifach überschritten, aber so lange Bond Qs Leiche nicht mit eigenen Augen sieht, hält ihn nichts davon ab, weiterzusuchen.

________________________________________

Am zwölften Tag sieht Bond Q vor sich am Tisch sitzen. Es ist vier Uhr früh und er ist an einem anderen Ort, in einer anderen Stadt, die anfängt auszusehen wie alle anderen.

Q hat eine Schussverletzung genau zwischen den Augen.

„Lass dich nicht stören“, sagt er und das Blut sickert ihm langsam über das Gesicht. Bond kann nur zusehen, wie Q einen Finger in die Wunde tunkt und mit Blut _Ich habe gewartet_ auf den Tisch schreibt, so dass Bond es von dort aus, wo er sitzt, lesen kann.

„Ich suche dich immer noch“, ist alles, was Bond dazu sagen kann. Die Buchstaben zerlaufen und werden mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde länger und unförmiger. „Ich suche dich immer noch, gib mir Zeit.“

Bond hat seit fast zweiundsiebzig Stunden nicht mehr geschlafen und weiß ohne Zweifel, dass dies eine Halluzination ist oder vielleicht, wenn er Schwein hat, sogar ein Albtraum, aber nichts davon macht die Sache weniger real. Q hat kein einziges Mal geblinzelt, seit er erschienen ist, und seine Augen hinter der Brille sind merkwürdig klar.

„Zeit“, ärgert sich Q, sobald er fertig geschrieben hat, einen Ausdruck purer Empörung auf dem Gesicht, als er die Blutflecke an seinem Finger betrachtet. Auf seiner Brille hat es ebenfalls Blut, das Bond vorher nicht bemerkt hat, und jetzt bildet sich an der Seite von Qs Munds ein Bluterguss. Es ist Verwesung im Schnellverfahren und zum Zeitpunkt, in dem Q sagt: „Alle wünschen sich immer mehr Zeit“, ist nur noch ein verblühtes Lächeln übrig.

________________________________________

Bond wacht auf seine Unterlagen gesunken auf. Hinter seinen Augen pochen Kopfschmerzen und sein Rücken tut von den Stunden, die er schlafend am Tisch verbracht hat, verdammt weh.

„Ich habe eine Spur, in zehn Minuten geht’s los“, sagt Felix, als er Bond einen Becher kalten Kaffees in die Hand drückt. Das kühle Metall an der Haut lässt Bond zusammenfahren, ist ihm aber nicht unlieb. „Habe einen direkten Flug nach New Orleans gebucht. Dieses Mal haben wir einen Namen und einen Ort, drück uns also die Daumen. Es kann sein, dass wir deine Q-Leute dieses Mal finden.“

________________________________________

Westwego, Louisiana.

Etwas weniger als 15‘000 Einwohner. Moor- und Sumpfgebiet, stickige Hitze in der Luft, die Bond unter dem Hemdkragen zu schwitzen bringt, obwohl Felix die Fenster geöffnet hat. Die während der letzten Stunde eingegangenen Berichte zeigen, dass sich im Haus unten an einem der kleineren Kanäle mindestens drei, vielleicht auch vier Leute befinden, und sie haben Unterstützung im Rücken, falls sie die brauchen sollten.

„Meinen Sie, dass wir dieses Mal endlich richtig liegen?“

Felix bringt den Wagen gut zehn Minuten weiter weg zum Stehen und sie gehen begleitet vom Klang des sich kaum bewegenden Wassers und dem matten Summen der Fliegen in der Luft näher heran. Bonds Augen sind hinter der Sonnenbrille versteckt, die er angesichts der späten Morgensonne aufgesetzt hat, aber falls jemand Felix später danach fragen sollte, würde er sagen, dass Hoffnung in Bonds Stimme lag.

„Das finden wir nur auf diese Weise heraus.“

________________________________________

Als Bond Q findet, liegt dieser zusammengerollt seitwärts mit dem Rücken zur Wand da und trägt nichts als eine schmutzige, graue Trainingshose, die ihm viel zu tief auf der Hüfte hängt.

„Q“, sagt Bond und geht auf dem Betonboden auf die Knie. Ohne Brille sieht Q so viel jünger aus, als Bond ihn in Erinnerung hat.

Er hat bei der Arbeit schon viel Elend gesehen, aber das, was sich ihm hier bietet, ist besonders verstörend. Auf Qs Brust prangt ein Flickwerk von scheinbar wahllos beigebrachten Blutergüssen und noch nicht verheilten Schnitten. Als Bond genauer hinsieht, merkt er, dass eine lange Wunde, die quer über Qs Oberkörper verläuft, immer noch blutet.

„Jeremy“, murmelt Q, als er endlich aus der Benommenheit erwacht, in der Bond ihn gefunden hat. Bond spürt, wie sich etwas Kaltes in ihm regt, als er beobachtet, wie Q sich versteift, sobald ihm das Wort über die Lippen gekommen ist. Fast als mache sich der andere Mann auf einen weiteren Tritt in die Rippen oder einen erneuten Schlag ins Gesicht gefasst. „Ich heiße Jeremy, _verdammt_ nochmal.“

Bond drückt Q die Hand auf die Wange, bevor ihm überhaupt bewusst wird, was er tut, und Gott, Qs Haut brennt regelrecht. Q zittert und hat die Augen fest zusammengepresst.

„Q“, versucht Bond es noch einmal etwas sanfter. „Wirst du wohl deine verdammten Augen öffnen und mich ansehen, so dass ich sehen kann, dass du noch nicht tot bist?“

Offensichtlich ist Q eher geneigt, Befehle zu befolgen, wenn er im Sterben liegt, denn er macht tatsächlich die Augen auf, blickt ziellos um sich und wendet den Kopf trotzdem Bonds Stimme zu. Eine Hand streckt sich nach Bond aus und dieser ist nur gelinde überrascht, dass Q immer noch die Kraft aufbringt, ihn am Hals zu packen, wenn auch nur schrecklich schwach.

„Entschuldige, ich bin etwas spät dran“, zwingt Bond sich zu sagen.

„Verpiss dich“, sagt Q mit kratziger Stimme, die mehr ein Hauch ist als sonst etwas. Die federleichte Berührung um Bonds Hals verschwindet, als Q die Hand fallen lässt. In dem Moment hätte Bond schwören können, sein eigenes Herz sei ihm stehengeblieben.

________________________________________

Mehrere Schnittwunden. Aufprallverletzungen. Ein Geflecht aus Verbrennungen, die einige Tage alt sind und Q zum Stöhnen bringen, weil Bond sie nicht schonen kann, als er Q aus dem jämmerlichen Haus trägt. Als Q ganz kurz die Augen öffnet und Bond leer entgegen starrt, sieht dieser darin anstelle der bekannten, abwägenden Intelligenz nur den durch die Beruhigungsmittel verursachten Nebel. „Ich habe dich“, versucht Bond Q zu sagen, aber Q windet sich nur schwach in seinen Armen und verliert daraufhin wieder das Bewusstsein.

„Wenn wir das Fieber rechtzeitig runter kriegen, geht’s ihm bald wieder gut“, sagt einer von Felix‘ Männern, als Bond mit Q aus dem Haus kommt, und Bond spürt, wie _etwas_ (Widerstreben, Misstrauen, Sorge, Wut, die brennt wie eine Zigarette, die einem auf der Hand ausgedrückt wird) in ihm aufsteigt und von ihm Besitz ergreift, als er Q den wartenden Sanitätern übergibt. Wenn ‚gut‘ auch ‚kaputt an mehr Stellen, als man zählen kann‘ bedeutet, dann ja, natürlich geht’s Q dann bald wieder _gut_.

Felix Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn sanft wegführt, ist das Einzige, was Bond davon abhält, mehr zu sagen als: „Passen Sie auf ihn auf.“

________________________________________

„So, ich schätze, wir lagen richtig“, sagt Felix schließlich. Sie stehen jetzt etwas an der Seite und sehen zu, wie die CIA-Leute alles aus dem Haus schaffen, was sie finden können. „Und gerade noch rechtzeitig, wenn man nach diesem Q-Jungen urteilt.“ Felix macht eine Pause, blinzelt in die Sonne, rechnet aus, wie viel Tageslicht ihnen noch bleibt, und kommt zu einem befriedigenden Resultat. „Ich nehme an, Sie haben noch Arbeit vor sich?“

„Hat die CIA schon alles, was sie will? Und jeden, den sie will?“, fragt Bond als Antwort, während er versucht, nicht der Ambulanz nachzusehen, die Q in eines der besten Krankenhäuser in der Gegend bringt. Die CIA wird die Kosten übernehmen, bis der MI6 benachrichtigt worden ist und einen seiner schwarz gekleideten Buchhalter über den Teich schicken kann, um die Schulden zu regeln und den Berg an Krankenhausrechnungen zu begleichen.

Felix zuckt mit den Schultern und wirft einen Blick auf sein Handy, während er Bond die Wagenschlüssel hinstreckt. „Das Hauptquartier sagt, sie haben gerade eines der höheren Tiere in diesem ganzen Desaster festgenagelt, also bezweifle ich, dass der Rest...“, hier lässt Felix seinen Blick bedeutungsvoll über die drei Männer wandern, die an Händen und Füßen gefesselt im Dreck knien, „ihnen mehr wird sagen können, als sie schon wissen. Man wird sie auf jeden Fall nicht vermissen.“

Bond gestattet sich einen Gesichtsausdruck grimmiger Befriedigung und steckt die Schlüssel ein. „Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen.“

„Keine Ursache. Bringen Sie ihn mir vor morgen Nachmittag zurück und wir sind quitt für diese Sache in Indonesien. Machen Sie nur ja keine Blutflecke auf die Polster.“

________________________________________

Die anderen brechen erst am späten Nachmittag auf und Bond ist jetzt mit den drei Männern, die den größten Teil der letzten zwei Stunden auf den Knien verbracht haben, allein.

„Wir haben Rechte, das können Sie nicht machen“, sagt einer von ihnen, als Bond sich ihnen nähert. „Das können Sie nicht machen.“ Die Stimme ist ganz heiser von der Hitze.

„Und ihr hättet keinem anderen Menschen ein Brandeisen auf den Rücken setzen sollen, habt es aber trotzdem getan, oder etwa nicht?“, blafft Bond. Danach herrscht Schweigen. Die von der CIA haben alles mitgenommen, was sie im Haus gefunden haben, Schachteln voller blutbefleckter Beweismittel werden in die wartenden Lastwagen verladen. Brandeisen. Eine Brille mit zerbrochenen Gläsern. Gebrauchte Spritzen. Mit getrocknetem Blut befleckte Messer.

Bond wirft eines von diesen gegen den Boden. Es bleibt mit dem Griff nach oben etwa zwanzig Zentimeter von dem Mann entfernt stecken, der Bond am nächsten steht.

„Wichser“, ruft einer der Männer mit dünner, verängstigter Stimme. „Sehen Sie, was auch immer Sie wollen, wir können es Ihnen geben.“ „Ja, Bargeld, was auch immer Sie wollen, kommen Sie schon, Mann, wir...“

„Ruhe.“

All drei verstummen, aber nicht für lange.

________________________________________

Bond lässt jeden erzählen, was sie Q und Sanders angetan haben. Die drei stehen in einer Reihe auf dem kleinen Pier, der zum Sumpf führt.

„Was habt ihr ihm sonst noch angetan?“, fragt Bond im Plauderton und stößt dem ersten Mann das Messer noch etwas tiefer in den Oberschenkel, bis es am Knochen kratzt. „Ich habe die Verletzungen gesehen, glaub ja nicht, es entgeht mir, wenn du was auslässt.“

„Da waren...“ Der Mann japst und schreit erneut, ein hoher, panischer Ton. Bond gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Genug davon. Beantworte die Frage.“

Also erzählen sie es ihm, einer nach dem anderen. Von den Verbrennungen. Den Prügel. Wie sie Sanders eine Knarre an den Kiefer gesetzt haben. Vom seichten Grab, in dem sie seine Leiche abgeladen haben. Vom billigen Heroin aus dem Labor ihres Bosses, gerade so stark verdünnt, um Q ruhig zu halten, wann immer sie keinen Bedarf an ihm haben.

„Wie oft am Tag?“

„D-dr- drei Schüsse, durchschnittlich.“

Bond schneidet ruhig ein weiteres Gelenk durch.

________________________________________

Der erste, der von den Vergewaltigungen erzählt, kriegt eine Kugel in den Rachen. Das warme Blut gluckert immer noch aus der Wunde, als Bond die Leiche ins Wasser befördert. Auf dem Weg hierher hat Felix die Alligatoren im Sumpf erwähnt und Bond findet umgehend heraus, dass Felix sich keinen Scherz erlaubt hat. Die Glieder des sterbenden Mannes rudern noch eine Weile im Wasser, bevor die richtige Metzelei beginnt.

Er sorgt dafür, dass die verbleibenden zwei bis zum bitteren Ende zusehen, bis nichts mehr übrig ist als sich langsam auflösende rote Spuren. Danach wendet Bond sich den beiden zu.

„Gott, bitte, bitte nicht, bitte“, fängt er eine zu flehen an, ein abscheulicher, schluchzender Mansch mit blutenden Stummeln, wo die Finger wären. Der andere liegt auf der Seite, seine Augen sind in Panik weit aufgerissen, er blutet aus einer tiefen Wunde am Oberschenkel. Wenn er atmet, sieht man die Knochen durch das Blut schimmern.

„Bitte was?“, fragt Bond so ruhig wie eh und je. „Bitte tun Sie mir nicht weh? Bitte töten Sie mich nicht? Deine Manieren sind vorbildlich, auch wenn deine Wünsche an dieser Stelle, ganz ehrlich, ziemlich lächerlich sind.“

Die Nacht wird bald hereinbrechen und Bond weiß, dass er sich irgendwann entscheiden muss. Das Gewicht der Walther in seiner Hand ist ihm vertraut, doch es scheint, als wäre das eine Verschwendung von guten Kugeln. Andererseits hat Felix ihm gesagt, er solle die Sitze nicht dreckig machen. Der Griff des Messers ist glitschig vor Blut, also wird es wohl doch die Walther sein. Er könnte sich vorstellen, dass Q diese Empfindung teilt.

________________________________________

Die Wucht der Schüsse befördert die Leichen ins Wasser. Einfach und sauber. Bond ist gerade nach dem Berufsverkehr wieder in der Stadt.

„Sie sind früh“, sagt Felix überrascht, aber nicht unzufrieden darüber, dass Bond ihm seinen Wagen zurückgibt. Dieser ist fast makellos und Bond erwähnt nicht, dass er ihn vor der Rückgabe noch hat reinigen lassen. „Ihrem Q-Jungen geht’s übrigens ganz gut. Im Moment ist er noch völlig weggetreten, aber er wird’s überleben.“

„Gut“, ist alles, was Bond sagt, bevor er geht, um sich fast eine Stunde lang unter die Dusche zu stellen. Das Wasser ist erst rot, dann klar, heiß, dann kalt. Diese Nacht schläft er zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen mehr als drei Stunden am Stück. Und als er aufwacht, tut er dies im Wissen, dass Q am Leben ist.


End file.
